Chéri Tu veux bien m'aider?
by marieMTL14
Summary: "Le Mot du Mois" de Pichou1490, mois de Juin. / Se préparer pour un examen peut demander énormément d'implication. Seulement, Alice n'est pas prête à sacrifier ses petites soirées ou son amoureux pour cela. Survivra-t-elle à son prof d'histoire? A&J AH.


**Le mot du mois**

Juin 2010 - Examen

**Chéri… Tu veux bien m'aider?**

By Adeluska

**Rating K**

**Romance & Humour**

**Alice et Jasper**

**All human**

POV Alice

« Samedi soir… Mais qu'est-ce que je fais devant mes livres d'école un samedi soir? Quelqu'un peut me le dire? Je ferais bien mieux d'aller rejoindre Bella, Rosalie et les garçons. Oui! C'est ce que je vais faire! » Et sur ce, je laissai mes cahiers d'histoire en plan, allant me préparer pour une petite soirée.

Dimanche soir… J'avais pourtant toute la volonté du monde, pour étudier. Et Jazzy était même prêt à m'aider. Mais bon… Avec un homme si sexy à côté de moi, c'est bien plus tentant d'étudier l'anatomie que l'histoire des États-Unis, vous ne trouvez pas? Alors oui, encore une fois, je laissai mes cahiers en plan pour passant une bonne soirée chaude en compagnie de mon amoureux.

Sur le coup, je n'avais pas vraiment pensé que mon examen était le lendemain. L-e-n-d-e-m-a-i-n… Mais je me glissai sous les couvertures, bordée par mon chéri, tout juste avant qu'il ne retourne chez lui. Heureuse, je n'en avais rien à faire, de mon professeur d'histoire et de tous les examens du monde!

Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde, merde, merde, merde et re-merde… J'étais assise à mon bureau, près de la fenêtre, et j'étais en plein état de panique. Si on comptabilisait les heures d'étude que j'avais consacrées à cet examen, au total, j'avais bien du y mettre… 2 minutes? 5 au gros maximum. J'avais bien de quoi paniquer! Le prof était à l'avant de la classe, la pile de feuille entre les mains, et il nous regardait avec un air diabolique. Il semblait dire très exactement : « Vous souffrirez, jeunes étudiants non-disciplinés! ». Je déglutis difficilement… Très difficilement. Quelques options s'offraient encore à moi. Je me mis à les énumérer alors que l'enseignant commençait à distribuer les copies, faisant bien attention de bien laisser tomber le paquet de feuilles sur la table pour bien souligner qu'il était très épais, ce document.

Premièrement, je pouvais me mettre à exhiber mes génialissimes talents de comédiennes et me mettre à pleurer comme une madeleine devant le professeur, question de faire pitié et être exemptée.

Aussi, je pouvais tout simplement faire le coup classique de l'évanouissement, démontrant encore ici mes talents d'actrice. J'avais même la possibilité de combiner les deux premières options, question de faire un grand coup d'éclat.

Je pourrais aussi déclarer d'une voix paniquée : « Monsieur! Je vous jure que quelque chose d'énorme a bougé dans mon ventre! Je suis enceinte! », tout en jouant la carte de la panique, question de me faire envoyé à l'infirmerie – prête à tout faire pour ne pas le faire, cet examen!

Une autre de mes possibilités était de me lever et de crier haut et fort avec un air de martyr : « Mes yeux brulent! Je suis un vampire et j'ai besoin d'obscurité! » puis m'en aller en courant dans le couloir. Le prof aurait peur et n'essaierait même pas de me rattraper…

Sinon, je pourrais déclarer à toute la classe que j'ai des dons hyper puissants qui me permettent de voir le futur et que je serais présentement en danger de mort dans cette école, m'obligeant ainsi à quitter les lieux.

Devant toutes ces bonnes alternatives, je décidai d'opter pour l'option #872, soit de prendre mon cellulaire, discrètement, et d'envoyer un texto à Jasper.

« Chéri… Tu veux bien m'aider? A. »

Je n'eus qu'à attendre quelques secondes avant qu'il ne me réponde.

« Mais Alice… Tu n'as même pas lu les questions! J. »

Mais comment il savait? Je fronçai les sourcils face à sa réponse. Puis, il m'envoya une précision :

« Il est 9h31… Tu n'as pas eu le temps de tout lire en une minute. J. »

Je souris face à sa perspicacité. C'était bien mon homme, ça, si intelligent. Probablement assez pour faire deux examens à la fois… Surtout qu'il était passionné – passion que je n'ai jamais saisie, d'ailleurs – par l'histoire.

« Mais je SAIS que je n'y connais rien. Je n'ai pas étudié du tout. A. »

« Et c'est de ma faute? J. »

« Parfaitement! Tu m'as distraite, hier soir. A. »

« Ne viens pas me dire que tu n'y étais pour rien, quand même! J. »

« Je suis un ange! ;) A. »

Le professeur passa par-là et je cachai rapidement mon engin tout en feignant de m'intéresser à ma copie. Une dois le danger écarté, je lus la réponse de Jasper.

« Tu n'as rien d'un ange, quand tu ne portes qu'un t-shirt. J. »

« Tu aimes? A. »

« Pas la peine de me demander mon avis… Tu sais très bien que oui. J. »

Un autre message de sa part suivi aussitôt :

« Concentre toi un peu sur ton examen et laisses moi faire le mien… J. »

« Mais je ne peux pas faire le mien, sans toi… :'( A. »

« Tu n'avais qu'à étudier! ;) J. »

« Tu peux bien parler, « Monsieur je n'ai pas besoin d'étudier pour tout connaitre ». A. »

« Erreur sur la personne. C'est Edward, Monsieur-je-sais-tout. J. »

« Pas faux… Mais pour l'heure, c'est avec toi que je parle illégalement pendant mon examen! A. »

« Allez… T'as gagné. C'est quoi tes questions… J. »

Un air victorieux sur le visage, je lui envoyai une à une les questions de mon examen. Le reste du temps alloué passa rapidement et je fus surprise de terminer la première de la classe. Ah mon Jasper-chéri… Si brillant!

Je remis glorieusement ma copie à l'enseignant et quittai la classe pour aller m'asseoir dans le couloir, face à la classe de maths de Jazz. Mon iPod dans mes oreilles, j'attendis patiemment qu'il sorte après avoir compléter son deuxième examen de la période. Les deux en même temps, il faut le souligner.

Quand je sentis son regard se poser sur moi, je relevai la tête et lui souris. Il m'aida à me mettre debout et aussitôt à presque la même hauteur que lui je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes.

- Merci, murmurais-je contre sa bouche.

- La prochaine fois tu étudieras, marmonna-t-il, quelque peu frustré de ne pas avoir terminé SON examen en un temps records.

Je lui fis un sourire angélique et je pris sa main, en me dirigeant vers le réfectoire.


End file.
